List of Neogeo games
Number of defeated games so far: 23 # 3 Count Bout # Aero Fighters 2 # Aero Fighters 3 - DEFEATED BY Ryoden # Aggressors of Dark Kombat # Andro Dunos # Art of Fighting # Art of Fighting 2 # Art of Fighting 3 - The Path of the Warrior # ASO II: Last Guardian # Bang Bead # Baseball Stars Professional # Baseball Stars 2 # Battle Flip Shot # Blazing Star - DEFEATED BY ANON ''' # '''Blue's Journey '- DEFEATED BY Sitri' # Bomberman: Panic Bomber # Breakers # Breakers Revenge # Burning Fight # Captain Tomaday # Crossed Swords # Cyber-Lip # Double Dragon # Digger Man # Eight Man # Far East of Eden: Kabuki Klash # Fast Striker # Fatal Fury: King of Fighters # Fatal Fury 2 # Fatal Fury 3: Road to the Final Victory # Fatal Fury Special # Fight Fever # Fighter's History Dynamite # Football Frenzy # Galaxy Fight: Universal Warriors # Ganryu - DEFEATED BY Bacon-Man (3 Continues) (Level 4) # Garou: Mark of the Wolves DEFEATED BY Anon ''' # '''Ghost Pilots' - DEFEATED BY Fagbot ' # Ghostlop # Goal! Goal! Goal! # Gunlord # Gururin Face # Jockey Grand Prix # King of the Monsters # King of the Monsters 2: The Next Thing # Kizuna Encounter # Last Hope # Last Resort # League Bowling # Legend of Success Joe # Magical Drop II Data East # Magical Drop III # Magician Lord' - DEFEATED BY Abici ' # Power Instinct Matrimelee # Metal Slug # Metal Slug 2 DEFEATED BY Ghreivyn # Metal Slug 3' - DEFEATED BY ANON ' # Metal Slug 4 # Metal Slug 5 # Metal Slug X # Money Idol Exchanger' - DEFEATED BY Fagbot (Highscore: 61904) ' # Mutation Nation # NAM-1975 # Neo Bomberman # Neo Drift Out: New Technology # Neo Geo Cup '98: The Road to the Victory # Neo Mr. Do! # Neo Pong # Neo Turf Masters - DEFEATED BY Mage(Best round: -13) ''' # Nightmare in the Dark # Ninja Combat # Ninja Commando # Ninja Masters # Over Top # Pleasure Goal: 5 on 5 Mini Soccer # Pochi & Nyaa Aiky / Taito # '''Pop 'n Bounce - DEFEATED BY Cubical Noses # Power Spikes II # Prehistoric Isle 2 # Pulstar # Puzzle Bobble # Puzzle Bobble 2 # Puzzle De Pon # Puzzle de Pon! R # Puzzled # Rage of the Dragons # Ragnagard # Real Bout Fatal Fury # Real Bout Fatal Fury 2: The Newcomers - DEFEATED BY Cubical Noses # Real Bout Fatal Fury Special # Riding Hero # Robo Army # Samurai Shodown # Samurai Shodown II # Samurai Shodown III # Samurai Shodown IV # Samurai Shodown V # Samurai Shodown V Special # Savage Reign # Sengoku # Sengoku 2 # Sengoku 3 - DEFEATED BY Cubical Noses # Shock Troopers # Shock Troopers: 2nd Squad - HIGHSCORE BY Volpstar. # SNK vs. Capcom: SVC Chaos # Soccer Brawl # Spinmaster # Stakes Winner # Stakes Winner 2 Saurus DEFEATED BY Ryoden # Street Hoop / Street Slam' DEFEATED BY Pancake Piles ' # Strikers 1945 Plus # Super Baseball 2020 # Super Dodge Ball - DEFEATED BY Gamer Dude # Super Sidekicks # Super Sidekicks 2: The World Championship # Super Sidekicks 3: The Next Glory - DEFEATED BY Wplayer ' # Tecmo World Soccer '96 # The Irritating Maze # The King of Fighters '94 # The King of Fighters '95 # The King of Fighters '96 # The King of Fighters '97 # The King of Fighters '98 # The King of Fighters '99 '- DEFEATED BY ANON and Cubical Noses ''' # The King of Fighters 2000 # The King of Fighters 2001 # The King of Fighters 2002 # The King of Fighters 2003 # The Last Blade # The Last Blade 2 # '''The Super Spy - DEFEATED BY Ryoden # Thrash Rally # Top Hunter: Roddy & Cathy # Top Player's Golf # Twinkle Star Sprites # The Ultimate 11: SNK Football Championship # V-Liner Brezzasoft # Viewpoint # Voltage Fighter Gowcaizer # Waku Waku 7' - DEFEATED BY ANON and Cubical Noses ' # Windjammers # World Heroes # World Heroes 2 # World Heroes 2 Jet '''- DEFEATED BY ANON''' # World Heroes Perfect # Zed Blade # Zupapa! - DEFEATED BY Cubical Noses